Clark Kent
Clark Kent (aka Superman) as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Clark's personality is always preserved, though in AU fics, circumstances around him tend to change. Powers and Abilities Clark has all the abilities of a normal Kryptonian under a yellow sun, and he has also become skilled in hand-to-hand combat and in journalism. His leadership skills also steadily come into play throughout any series he's in. Weaknesses Clark is vulnerable to various types of Kryptonite and magic. Green Kryptonite can literally kill Clark. Red Kryptonite takes away Clark's inhibitions, Black Kryptonite separates Clark into two people, Silver Kryptonite makes Clark horribly paranoid, Blue Kryptonite takes away Clark's powers, and Gold Kryptonite takes Clark's powers away for good. Clark is also powerless under the rays of red sunlight. History Smallville: Wayne Asylum Clark met up with Lana at her and Chloe's house and also met Adam Knight, secretly Bruce Wayne. Delete Clark arrived at the Talon where Adam was staying to introduce Adam to Pete. He also introduced Adam to Lex. Later, Clark debuffed Chloe's theory that Adam Knight was Bruce Wayne due to how far fetched it was. He also gave Adam some produce curtesy of Martha Kent and talked to him about how it was pointless to wonder what might have been. Hereafter Clark later met a Meta-Human named Jordan Cross who could see people's futures with a touch. He later saw Adam storm off after Chloe hounded him about her theory, but Clark went to see if he was okay, finding out that Adam was indeed Bruce Wayne. He also comforted Bruce about how he wanted to kill Joe Chill by pointing out that he knew what he almost did was wrong and wants to change it. Clark later saved Coach Altman from a speeding car which Jordan witnessed and explained his powers to him. At Bruce's apartment, Clark went to Bruce and trusted him with his secret since Bruce trusted him with his. He also learned that the Meteor Shower and the murder of the Waynes occured on the same day. Clark then invited Bruce to the Kent Farm for dinner, where he and Bruce both learned that Martha Kent and Martha Wayne were friends in high school. Velocity After Clark's dad suffered a heart attack and was recovering, thanks to financial aid from Lex, Clark was explaining to Bruce and Chloe when Pete and his new friend Jason Dante sped past them, speed racing. Clark then learns that Pete's parents are divorcing. Clark also assured Bruce that he didn't mind Bruce going on a date with Lana. Clark then speeds Pete to the hospital when he gets beaten up. Later, while hanging out with Bruce on the farm, Chloe arrives and explains that the car that hit Pete was liscensed to Jason Dante. After talking to Pete about it, Clark and Bruce go to Sheriff Adams to explain, and Clark uses his super hearing to figure out that Dante has a mole in the department, which leads to Clark and Bruce arriving and making a citizen's arrest. Smallville: Luthor Pilot Clark was accidentally hit by Lex Luthor's car, causing them to fall into a river. He was unharmed and swam to the bottom of the river to save Lex and his sister, Tess, from drowning. Although Clark told Lex and Tess that the car did not hit him, rather he saw his car fall and jumped in to save them, Tess always had his suspicions. Lex tried to reward Clark with a new truck, but Jonathan refused it. Category:Smallville: Wayne Category:Smallville: Wayne Season 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 1 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 2 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 3 Category:Smallville: Wayne Part 4 Category:Smallville: Luthor Category:Smallville: Luthor Season 1 Category:Smallville: Luthor Part 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Season 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 1 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 2 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 3 Category:Smallville: A Mother's Love, a Father's Strength Part 4 Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:House of El Category:Kents